Nook's Log
The Nook's Log is a journal that YoshiEgg Nook writes in. He keeps track of his adventures in the journal, as well as expresses his feelings, because, being mute, he is unable to otherwise. How the Tanooki hero finds time to log his journeys is unknown. Entries: Entry 1: Hi. I'm YoshiEgg. I'm a Tanooki, a green one, actually. My parents creatively named me "YoshiEgg" because of my green fur and because the apron they happened to buy me had a Yoshi Egg on it. I live in Dinosaur Land, or, more specifically, The Mushroom Kingdom Zoo. Yes, I live at the zoo, but I'm not an animal there, my parents just own it and we thought it would be more convenient to just live here. I have a job, too, at the zoo. It isn't the best job in the world. I clean up the elephant poop. But, you know, anything to help out the family... I'm mute, so don't expect me to say anything but the occasional "Yup". My parents got me this journal so I could express my feelings more easily, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Entry 2: OK, so, today, I'm feeling really angry and sad. Why? Because people are making fun of my job. Earlier today, these two Tanookis came to the zoo. They stopped right in front of the elephants to make fun of their ears and then, they saw me cleaning up the poop. They started laughing at me and throwing clauds of dirt at me. It really hurt my feelings, because they were saying some pretty offensive stuff. Then, my sadness turned to anger. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. I couldn't express my feelings with violence because that's taking things too far and they were all the way up there and behind a steel fence. So, I stormed out and hid in my room for the rest of the day. But, it's not like things haven't always been this way. Every day, it's always been like this, and every day, it's always someone laughing and making fun of my job. But I can't help it! My dad gave me the job, and I don't want to let my parents down! Plus, there's no other job except tending to The Groo, but nobody at the zoo's letting people see him. He's this super intelligent red reptilian monster, the last of his kind. He can talk, and he'll attack anyone who tries to mess with him. Fortunately, I haven't had the pleasure of meeting him yet. (Well, when he's awake, for that matter...) Entry 3: Well, I kinda' cracked today. Earlier today, this fat Goomba came to the zoo. He was eating a load of popcorn and drinking one of those "big gulp" jugs of berry soda, and he was making snarky remarks to everybody and being an overall jerk. I was watching him do all this from the elephant cage, and as I was about to report him to my dad, I heard a big, hefty laugh. And guess who it was coming from? None other than that Goomba jerk, a disgusting mixture of popcorn, soda, and drool seeping out of the corner of his mouth. Of course, he was laughing at me, mostly because I had a scoop of elephant feces in my pooper-scooper. He was like, "Hey, greeny! Ha! You're pathetic, cleaning up elephant poop! Look at you! I'm gonna' call you PooperScoop Nook! Baw-haw-haw!" Then, he started tossing popcorn at me as he was laughing and he threw his entire big gulp jug at the baby elephant standing next to me. (He's one of my favorite elephants. He always sticks by me.) The baby elephant was drenched in soda. He had a really sad look on his face, and he stood next to me, nudging me with his trunk, humiliated. I couldn't stand for this. I couldn't just let this fat jerk treat me and the animals that way. So, I picked up a decent-sized rock and threw it right at the Goomba. As it hit his face, a spew of popcorn came out of his mouth and he fell over. The baby elephant made a happy, trumpet-like sound with his trunk, and I continued with my work. But, after the work day was done, my dad found out. He was really disappointed, and he couldn't hear my side of the story. I was emotionally crushed. So, here I am, crying a little bit, laying on my bed, and writing in this journal. Nobody cares about me, and nobody ever will. Entry 4: Well, I'm out of the zoo. And, yes, I actually bothered to take the journal with me. At about midnight, I snuck out of my room while my parents were asleep. (Don't get me wrong, I love my parents, but I need to get out of the zoo. All the ridicule... I couldn't take it anymore.) Before I went, I said goodbye to some of my favorite animals, the Yoshis, which have always been my favorite aside from the elephants, the elephants, of course, sending the best of luck to the baby one, and the Rexes, the Beanies, and some other animals. For some reason, I even bothered to do one of my minor jobs: Putting The Groo's food in his cage. See, the people at the zoo do it at night when he's sleeping so that he wont attack. I just quickly unlock the cage, slip the dish of raw meat in, then close it, keeping a close distance through the whole process. Then, I set out for The Mushroom Kingdom, which wasn't too far away. Now, I'm getting ready to sleep by a tree, but I have the strange feeling that I forgot something... Well, nevermind. If I forgot it, it couldn't be all that important. Well, goodnight... Entry 5: I had a really strange dream last night. It went something like this... I heard a roar of some kind of monster, and then meniacal laughter. Then, a bunch of weird voices started going through my head. People were saying things way too fast and all together, so I couldn't make out what most of them were saying, but I remember a couple quotes... One of them was "...I didn't die! Hooray!" Another was a bunch of people saying "Argh!", and then there was more laughter, and then I heard a strangely familiar voice saying "This is not me...". When I woke up, there were a bunch of leaves on my head. But, I shook them off and kind of disregarded the dream. After a little while of walking, I came upon this colossal mansion. It was seriously the weirdest thing I have ever seen in my life. I knew it was haunted. I could just tell. Fortunately, I didn't have to stay in the mansion. Instead, I came across this item shack with a nice little bed in it, completely empty. I thought I might be able to make a living using that thing... There was a note on the front of the shack that said "Take this place off my hands. It's sturdy, it has a bed, and it's free." It wasn't signed by anybody. So, I decided to set up camp there. And, I'm there, now, sitting on the bed and writing. See ya'. Category:Objects Category:Fan Fiction Category:Items Category:YoshiEgg (series)